


Her Gorgon Lover

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Athena as Goddess Athena, Breast Worship, F/F, Licking, Nipple Play, gorgon Janey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: After Goddess Athena crashes in the abandoned cave of the dreaded Medusa, she learns it's not as abandoned as once thought.





	Her Gorgon Lover

Athena would die if she didn’t get to shelter now. The humans had had help attacking her, she knew, but from what god was a mystery. A mystery she would find and snuff out. But for now, she needed a place to hide. When she landed on the earth, in the cave of the once powerful Medusa, she let herself fall and tumble, broken and bloody. She was safe now at least. They wouldn’t look for her here, where she had no power or domain.

She coughed loudly and tried to sit up better against the wall, only to find that she was so weak, movement was not an option. “Great,” she sighed. She would be here for a while, recuperating in this unfavorable position.

A giggle echoed throughout the cave. “Well, well, well,” a woman’s voice said. The accent was strange, but strangely melodic. “Look who’s come into my cave!” In the dark shadows of the night, Athena caught a glimpse of reflected light off a pair of eyes. “Goddess Athena, the one who punishes women for men’s misdeeds,” she hissed. Torches were suddenly alight all around them and the form of a golden gorgon was before her, gold snakes roiling in place of hair, tail long and winding. She wore light garments around her chest, and jewelry that adorned her whole body.

She looked the gorgon in the eyes. All Athena could do was watch her and hope that she had enough strength to run if she needed to.

The gorgon leaned in close, mouth open to bar her fangs. “Now, what am I going to do with the very goddess who cursed and then helped kill my mother?” Her long fingers took a bit of the goddess’ hair and let it trail over her skin. “This would be my perfect chance, wouldn’t it? To get revenge for all the wrongs you committed against her. Gods, she would say, have no care for the truth, only their wrath or praise. Was she right, I wonder?” She sighed and grabbed Athena. Athena tried to struggle, but she was weaker than she’d thought and could only flinch as she was grabbed. The gorgon hooked her arms under Athena’s and began to drag her deeper into the cave.

“I’m not my mother, though!” She said, her voice now light and cheerful. “My mother deserved it in the end, she was crusty and bitter, though you can’t blame her when no one would leave her alone and saw her as a sport, still, if she hadn’t advertised her power and hatred, I s’pose men wouldn’t have felt the need to put her down, though, that’s always the problem with men, isn’t it? They always hate when things aren’t their idea or if someone has the same strength as them, they always gotta snuff it out and protect their sensitive little egos.”

Athena did not know what was happening. She tried to look around her, but her vision was not as great as it usually was and moving her head was too much effort. She was hefted into a bed of mats and pillows haphazardly.

“Let’s get you out of all that armor, you can’t rest properly if you’re uncomfortable.” She began to unbuckle Athena’s armor, setting it nicely on a chair next to the bed. When her shoes were stripped from her and she lay in her under-dress, the gorgon began to move her into a better position, her head resting on pillows. “There! I know it’s nothing like what you’re used to, but it’s not hard and it’ll be warm. You rest up now and don’t worry, Janey, that’s me, thank you for asking, will get you better in no time!” She pulled the blankets over Athena, patted her leg and then left.

Athena did not want to sleep, but the bed was comfortable and warm and she was just too tired to worry about being slaughtered by a gorgon. When she woke up next, she could spot daylight creeping through the entrance of the bedroom. She already felt much better and was able to look around her. The gorgon was nowhere to be found. As Athena moved to try and sit up, however, the gorgon came in.

“Ah! You’re awake! Good! I was just bringing you food! It’s not as godly as you’re used to, I’m sure, but it’s edible.” She set down a tray of bread and meat with a goblet of water. “I promise it’s not poisoned!” She smiled wide.

“You’re really not mad about what happened to your mother?” Athena asked.

“Well! You’re speaking! You must be doing better already! No- well, I mean, I’m upset at what happened to her, but I like to think there’s room for everyone, even a goddess to learn from their mistakes and I hope that you have.”

Athena went to sit up again, but failed. The gorgon moved around her, piling up pillows against the wall and helped her sit up. “I was furious,” Athena said. “At Poseidon, not at your mother, but I could not wage war with my uncle. He demanded that I kill Medusa, but I refused and instead did the only thing I could think of to protect her.”

The gorgon nodded, smiling. “I began to wonder about that when she couldn’t turn women to stone. Eat up, you need your strength. I’ll leave you alone.”

As the days went on and the gorgon visited her, sometimes staying to talk with her for hours at a time before remembering that the goddess needed her rest. Athena found she missed the gorgon, Janey. She missed watching her move around and her sheltered optimism. The gorgon was cute and Athena hadn’t expected that.

On the fourth day, Janey came into the bedroom to see Athena standing. She gasped. “Wow! You’re standing! That’s wonderful!” She frowned then. “Oh, you’ll be leaving, won’t you, if you have your strength back? I’ll miss your company… And you…” A light flush spread over her cheeks.

“I still have a day or two yet,” Athena said. She went over to Janey. “I just needed to be able to do this.” She pulled the gorgon to her and kissed her.

Janey melted into her. “Oh! Wow!” she sighed. Her cheeks even more flushed. “I didn’t think you liked me that way, you _ are _ one of the virgin goddesses…”

“Where men are concerned,” she said quietly.

“Oh…” Janey smiled and wrapped her arms around Athena’s neck and kissed her back. 

Athena held her, hands resting at the small of her back, kissing over her neck and shoulders, pushing away the fine fabric that barely protected her breasts. She could see the nipples, aroused through the fabric. She’d been able to do nothing but marvel at them as she rested and now that she was better, she was going to make up for it. She kissed down Janey’s chest, pinching the gorgon’s nipple. She smirked as Janey gasped, her hands resting firmly on Athena’s shoulders.

“I’ve never been with anyone!” She confessed. “Don’t stop!” Her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her bottom lip.

Athena leaned down and swiped her tongue over the nipple, dragging her tongue up her breasts and over her neck. The gorgon shivered, her eyes bronze slits, glazed with lust. Athena brought her tongue over her naked skin, loving when Janey shivered with delight. Returning to the breast, Athena flicked the dark gold bud with her tongue, her hand encompassing the other breast through the fabric where she brushed the nipple with her thumb.

Janey gasped, not at all prepared. “Oh!” she trilled, leaning into Athena. “Oh, I don’t know if I can stand much longer!” Her body rocked into Athena’s touch, squirming and mewling. When Athena gently pulled on the nipple covered in fabric, Janey sputtered, body crashing against her’s, head resting on her shoulder.

The goddess held her easily, swiping across the valley of her breasts to lap over the fabric and wet the other nipple. Janey panted heavily, her body weak and shaking. Athena played with the bare nipple, brushing over it and squeezing it as her tongue flicked and drug over the covered breast. She held Janey as her moans grew to shouts and she quivered and shook, rocking through an orgasm.

Her breath was heavy, her voice shocked. “That’s… That’s never happened before!” She gasped suddenly as Athena’s hand smoothed over her body, down to the slit that oozed and leaked. Janey’s nails dug into Athena, her moan loud and gorgeous as Athena slipped a finger in.

The goddess kissed Janey. “Let’s lay down, I’m just getting started with you.”

The gorgon giggled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
